


One Becomes Two

by inkiie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arson, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Circus, Conjoined Twins, Forced Masturbation, Freak Show, Gore, Guro, Humiliation, Impromptu Surgery, Incest, M/M, Sadism, Shota, Watersports, dominance issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazi soldiers Gilbert and Ludwig are sent out on a mission to burn down the traveling freak show the next town over. Upon arriving at their destination Gilbert finds himself strangely fascinated by the freaks, namely the conjoined twins on a much more intimate level</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Becomes Two

“Hurry the fuck up Luddy~” Gilbert sang to his younger brother as he eagerly raced up the hill of the devastated and massacred German countryside. But that could really be expected when it was 1940 and the midst of war.

Gilbert Beilschmidt and his younger brother Ludwig were sent out on an extra special mission by their superior. He knew when he wanted a job well done to the end he could count on those two. Gilbert especially. He was an exceptional individual. He had leadership, charisma, devilishly good looks and most importantly would not hesitate to kill anyone who did not fit the perfect profile. Gilbert knew if he carried out this mission perfectly he would surely get moved up a rank.

“Yay! We’re finally here” Gilbert jumped up and down and rubbed his hands in anticipation. He looked like and overexcited puppy who would pee himself any second now.

“Yes, we are. Now let’s torch this place and get out of here”

“Whoa, whoa Luddy. You do not simply torch this. We came all this way to see the fucking freaks. And I sure as hell am seeing them. Don’t tell me you’re not curious. Besides, Lars and his group got here before us and rounded them all up for us. Shame not to look when he went through all that trouble”

“Well…”

“Ha! Knew it. Come on little bro”

The brothers’ started to walk towards the large red and pink stripped tent. It looked like any other regular circus tent. Except it did not hold any exotic animals or acts. Instead it held exotics of a different kind. Freaks. All sorts. Midgets, man with two faces, woman with no legs, bearded lady, wolf boy, and of course the main attraction, the conjoined twins.

Gilbert ran up to entrance and hid his uniformed body behind the curtain. “Come one come all and see the show. Yes sir, step right up. After tonight you won’t ever have another chance like this”

Ludwig chuckled at his brothers’ dramatic act and pushed his way through.

Once inside both brothers marveled at the sights. Color everywhere. Strings of lights and glitter lined every wall and surface. Brightly colored furniture scattered and tossed about after the raid. Spilled cotton candy and sweets littered the floor. And of course then there was the main stage which held a cage with the freaks inside it.

Both bothers eyes flew to it and they stared in disbelief and silence. After a few moments of shameless gawking Gilbert made his way to the stage, motioning for Ludwig to follow him.

The pair made their way over cautiously.

“Heh, don’t be scared Luddy. They’re all caged up, they can’t hurt us” he reassured himself. Upon arrival dozens of eyes flew to them and stared. Their looks ranged from terror, hate, confusion and everything in between.

Ludwig carefully reached his hand out towards a tiny girl, no taller than a foot and built like an elf but stopped when he reached the bars and snapped his hand back instead.

Gilbert glared angrily at his bother.

“Man up Luddy. There just freaks. What do you think they’ll do bite you? Haha, wait. I forgot . They probably will. No worries” Gilbert took his gun out and proudly spun it. “One of those bastards try to get near you and I’ll blow their fucking brains out” Gilbert cocked his gun and aimed it at the bearded lady. She snarled at him.

“Think I’ll shoot you first if you don’t show me some respect” He jammed the gun against her temple and cocked it again. Ludwig put his hands on his impulsive older brothers’ shoulders.

“Gilbert…”

“Right”

“What do you want from us?!” the man with tiny hands spat out angrily.

“What do I want? What do I want? To send you where you all belong. Hell” Gilbert snarled out. “But I don’t know if they even let scum like you in there. No worries though, you’ll all get a nice stimulation momentarily”

Gilbert jumped off the stage, popped open a can of gas and doused the perimeter. Ludwig ran after his bother to help out. Shortly the place was thoroughly soaked.

“Let’s go sat good bye Luddy” Ludwig nodded and followed obediently.

The freaks were growing more anxious by the second. They had come to the realization that this crazy albino man and his obedient bother were about to send them to their deaths. Some of the younger ones had started openly crying while the older ones cursed loudly at the duo.

Gilbert walked around the cage like a master inspecting his stock, which pretty much was the situation.

“Holy fucking shit. Lu-Ludwig. G-get over here. Now!”

Ludwig made his way over.

“Damn” he muttered.

In front of them sat a pair of terrified twin brothers. Or conjoined brothers. Both were blonde, one having a slightly darker shade of blonde hair and blue eyes than his brother.

“You know it’s a damn shame they were born like this. If they weren’t like this they would have been ideal”

“Amen Luddy” Gilbert nodded.

Gilberts’ demeanor suddenly changed. “I want you out! Luddy, get them out of there. But make sure the rest of these damned bastards don’t escape” Gilbert pointed his gun threatingly at the rest while Ludwig grabbed the duo and threw them out of the cage, promptly locking it afterwards.

Gilbert slowly leaned down towards the twins. He then pulled a knife out of his pocket. Both twins whimpered in fear and closed their eyes as Gilbert brought it closer to them. However all he did was slice the oversized shirt open that they were wearing.

Now a greater extent of their condition was revealed.

Both German brothers stared shamelessly for the second time today.

The twins each had a single arm and two legs each. They were joined what appeared to be along their waist and up to their shoulder. Where they spilt apart at their joined shoulder a separate neck and head went in each direction. However Gilbert didn’t stop there. Curiosity still in full swing he grabbed his knife again and sliced their pants open.

The twins were revealed to also be joined along their butts and legs. The legs that were on the conjoined side were shorter, a bit deformed and fused together at the thigh.

“Nice. Each of you has your own dick” he smirked. “Tell me though… wait what are your names!?”

“A-Alfred” the darker blonde responded. Gilbert nudged his chin towards the other.

“Ma-Ma-Mattie” he barely whispered out.

“Ok Alfred and Mattie, tell me, how do you get off? Isn’t it awkward with your brother watching you, hearing you moan, feeling you shake with pleasure. Unless you’re of course into that” He nudged Ludwig and smirked knowingly.

Mattie whimpered and a few silent tears made his way down his face.

Again Gilbert’s mood flipped.

“I said tell me, dammit!” He kicked Alfred in the stomach. Alfred doubled over and coughed but they both still stayed silent.

“Good god, you do know what I’m talking about right? How old are you anyways?”

“Eleven”

“Well then you should know what I mean. But I’ll still spell it out for you. How do you jack” he made a motion with his own hand near his crotch “off?”

“I-we’ve never done that” Alfred said blushing.

“Hahahaha! Whoo! That is rich!”

“Maybe they really never done it Gilbert” Ludwig suggested. “I mean given their situation and all”

“Bullshit. It’s a natural instinct. I know I haven’t been able to keep my hand off my five meters since I remember. And neither have you Luddy~”

Both twins were quite red and perfectly silent. They did know what they crazy man was talking about, they weren’t stupid, they just never really done it. And they both well knew that he was implying that he slept with his own brother which was quite sick.

“Well then my dear children, what a perfect opportunity to learn. Every man has a right to do it once in his life, and so do you inbreds, seeing as how you won’t see the next sunrise ever again. Now take of your fucking underwear before I cut it off myself!”

Slowly both reached down with a single trembling hand and started to tug their underwear off.

Mattie started to whimper again as he began to expose himself.

“Shh Mattie, it’ll be ok. Remember, I’m your hero and will protect you to the end” Alfred said and patted Mattie’s head. Soon both sat naked on the filthy floor.

“Which one of you is older? If that even is possible. I really don’t know how you were even born and managed to come out. Probably tore your mother right open and then promptly ate her. For her sake I hope that she died and never saw you two”

“I’m older” Alfred said boldly hearing enough insults.

“Excellent” Gilbert grinned widely. “You’ll go first. Now grab yourself”

Alfred knew that the albino meant that he was to grab his member. Slowly he curled his fingers around himself.

“Now start running your hand up and down”

Alfred tried but it wasn’t going very well. Felt kind of rough and not pleasant at all.

“Mattie! Spit in your brothers’ hand right now!” Mattie lowered his head to his bother crotch and spit onto his hand.

“Resume Alfred”

Alfred found it much easier now.

“Quicker, quicker!” Gilbert commanded. Alfred obliged.

“Ahh~!” Alfred moaned out. He then stopped his motions and slammed his hand over his mouth and lowered his head.

“I didn’t say stop!”

Alfred closed his eyes and pumped with his wrist again and twisted his face as the pleasure built inside him. He bit at his lip and cheeks and tried to swallow the sound that was slowly crawling up his throat.

“Ah-ahhh!” Alfred was unable to suppress his moans any longer. He burned brightly as he grew hard in front of his bother and the two soldiers. Gilbert grinned madly.

“Faster!”

“Please! No more” Alfred was crying with embarrassment and stopped his actions once again. Gilbert’s hard boot met Alfred’s back and stomach, making him double over in pain and gasp for air.

“Get you hand back on your dick before the next blow I give you will be with this!” Gilbert aimed his gun at his throat and shoved it hard.

“Ahkkh!” Alfred choked and gasped, tears slipping out the corners of his eyes. Mattie too was crying in fear and horror at what was happening to his brother. While shaking with silent sobs Alfred grabbed himself again.

“Don’t worry Al, I won’t look” Mattie said and turned away. “Just do what he says”

Upon hearing that Gilbert just got a better idea.

“Mattie! You get busy too! And I want both of you to look at each other while doing so” The twins’ stared at each other in horror. Gilbert growled and quickly Mattie spit on his own hand and lowered it down to his crotch nervously. Gilbert nudged the gun between his ribs.

“Go! I don’t have all day!”

Mattie shakily curled his fingers around himself and glanced at his brother. Alfred nodded. Mattie let his tears flow and started his motions. It wasn’t long before Mattie was hard.

“Alfred, your little bother just put you to shame” Gilbert kicked him in the back. “Lazy bastard”

“Ahh!” Mattie suddenly cried out and broke Gilberts’ concentration on Alfred. Gilbert smiled his perverse grin and swaggered over to Mattie.

“Mattie, I want you to finish on your brother”

“I,uh…”

“Point your damn dick towards his stomach!” He hit him with the butt of the gun over his head. Mattie flinched and whimpered in pain, and aimed his hand towards Alfred.

“Good” cooed Gilbert. “And don’t you dare slow down!”

Mattie found it to be extremely pleasurable and couldn’t help but move his hand faster and faster. Never had he felt so conflicted. Even if the German hadn’t told him to hurry he knew he would have done so either way. As he continued he felt like he was so near to something amazing and the feeling just kept on building. Finally reaching his climax he released himself.

“Ahh! I-uh! Alfred! Ahhh!” Mattie shouted in ecstasy he didn’t even now was possible to feel.

“A-Alfred. I’m so sorry” he sobbed into Alfred’s chest after he saw the mess he just made on Alfred.

“Shh, it’s ok Mattie” Alfred reassured.

“Will you both shut the fuck up!? Mattie, you need to clean up your jizz”

Mattie reached his hand over and started to wipe away at Alfred’s stomach.

“No! Use your mouth. I swear you two are such children”

Ludwig snickered from the side.

Mattie slowly lowered his head and started to lap up.

“Ahh!” Went Alfred “Mattie, do that again”

Mattie slowly licked.

“Yes!” Alfred came to life again. Gilbert grinned while Ludwig scoffed in amusement. The German’s sat back to watch.

While Mattie was licking Alfred grabbed his head and tore and his hair, grabbing it in his fists while crying out. Having the pressure in his abdomen be too much he moved his hand back down and restarted his motions. Mattie pushed his brothers’ hand away since it was in the way.

“Mattie! No, it feels so good and my tummy feels funny. Please!”

Mattie hurried and licked up the rest. Alfred’s hand instantly flew back down. After a few moans and blushes later Alfred was done too. He awkwardly held his sticky hand out.

“Ick” He wiped it on his thigh. Gilbert sprang back up.

“Damn it, why did you do that? What a waste” He gave another kick, this time succeeding in hitting Alfred’s kidney.

“Oofff!” Upon impact Alfred peed and it shot up and landed on both conjoined brothers.

“Oh, so you have to go, huh? Should have said something. It’s not healthy to hold it in you know” He brought his face close to Alfred’s as he spoke this.

“Go on, let it out”

“I-I don’t have to go anymore” Alfred lied.

“Nonsense. I can see how you thighs are trembling” That might have just been from fear though as Gilbert was leaning and kneeling uncomfortably close to the boy. Alfred said nothing in response.

“Alfred, either you let go now or I’ll do it for you”

Alfred reached down and grabbed himself again, positioned to the side and slowly let go. Gilbert watched in fasciation as the slow dribble turned into a full force stream. Gilbert violently pushed Alfred, grabbed his hand which was holding his dick and aimed at Mattie. Mattie spluttered and yelled in surprise as the warm liquid wet his face.

“Mattie’s such a cute little slut, I bet you like it” Ludwig being bored of standing in the corner suddenly joined in. He grabbed Mattie’s head and held it still. Gilbert grinned at his brother. Having help he jerked Alfred’s hand hard.

“Ahhh!” Screamed Alfred in pain as Gilberts’ movement threatened to rip his dick clean off. Gilbert ignored it and moved his hand up and down, soaking Mattie’s entire body. Alfred felt terrible for Mattie and would have loved to stop but he knew both would be met with a much worse fate if he did. Much to Alfred’s relief he was shortly done and Gilbert let go. He was rewarded with twist backwards of his arm.

‘Crack!’ His arm was pulled free of its socket at the shoulder.

 Alfred screamed in pain yet again.

“Alfie!” Mattie yelled. However he was immediately silenced by Ludwig’s large hand as it clamped itself across his mouth.

“Shhh” Ludwig hissed softly. Mattie started struggling since Ludwig’s large hand was somewhat blocking his nostrils and he was having a hard time breathing. Alfred noticed his twins’ distress. Gathering courage he spoke up.

“Uh, s-scuse me? Ma-Mattie can’t breathe”

Ludwig glanced down. Indeed his hand was somewhat in the boys’ way. However instead of lowering his hand down he raised it higher and completely covered his nose, pinching it shut between his large fingers. Mattie immediately panicked and started thrashing.

“Mmaphh! Mphhh!” His eyes grew wide as his body grew oxygen deprived.

“Calm down Mattie” Ludwig cooed. “The more you more the faster your body will burn through the oxygen” However Mattie either didn’t hear him or ignored in, too panicked to listen. As Mattie struggled more and more fiercely Ludwig grinned wider. This was fun. He definitely understood why Gilbert was being so nasty with the boys. And besides, it’s not like they were fully human anyway so it’s not like they deserved to be treated with the same respect you would a normal person.

“Mattie!” Alfred screamed again. “Please! You-you’re going to kill him!” He thrashed his own body in an effort to force the strong German to move his hand off his younger brother. Ludwig only grinned wider. However Mattie was still moving way too much for his liking. He took out his own gun and struck it full force across Mattie’s knee.

A gut wrenching crack resonated the air. Even Gilbert looked up in surprise. Meanwhile Mattie stopped moving so much. The shooting pain from his fractured kneecap stunned him momentarily. Then he let out a desperate whine before slumping over from the pain and air deprivation.

“Mattie” Alfred sobbed and tried to hug his limp brother with his bad arm as Mattie was awkwardly hanging at his side. Ludwig finally slid his hand off his small face.

“Breathe bastard” Ludwig muttered. He had no intention of killing him right now. Ludwig took his hands and pushed them hard against his chest to perform cpr. Both twins fell backwards. He gave a strong push into his chest once, twice, thrice. Nothing.

“Fuck” Ludwig swore. He tried again. Once, twice, thrice. Once, twice, thrice. Still nothing. “Fine, then don’t breathe you deformed freak!” Ludwig growled and gave a final angry shove into his chest.

‘Snap! Crack!’ Mattie’s ribcage gave out. Then a weird popping sound followed. Mattie let out a slow heaving coughing sigh out. It was immediately followed by Mattie coughing out mouthfuls of blood. As Mattie struggled to catch a shaky breath his mouth became more and more filled with blood that sputtered out with each retch and cough.

“I think I pierced his lung” Ludwig said as Mattie tried to desperately and awkwardly breathe. The trio stared at the gasping dying boy. Ludwig grabbed at his chest and felt for the broken rib. He felt it through the skin and tried pulling at it, however that was hard to do.

In a confused flurry Ludwig took out his knife and made an incision below where the slightly protruding rib was positioned.

Mattie gave out a loud shriek. Ludwig ignored it and continued plunging the blade deeper into his chest. Blood seeped and poured out the large wound, covering Mattie, Ludwig and the ground. Deciding the hole was big enough Ludwig pushed his hand into it and felt around for the broken rib. Having located it he pulled the bloodied bone out slowly though the gaping hole.

Alfred went white and puked. Gilbert stared silently. Ludwig took a look at the bone, turned his hand around in examination and threw it across the room and at the caged freaks on stage.

“Ahh!” They shrieked in horror.

Ludwig stared at his blood covered hands, then wiped them on the sides of his pants. He glanced at Mattie who had gone silent once again.

“D-did I kill him?” he asked shocked.

Gilbert grabbed his arm and felt for a pulse. “Nah, after all you can’t kill something so unhuman so easily” Gilbert got up and walked over to him, giving him a kick in the head. Mattie didn’t even stir however.

“Maybe he is dead”

“Nooo!” Alfred yelled and started to shake. “Mattie! Mattie! You gotta wake up! Mattie” Alfred slapped his dead brothers’ face while sobbing loudly and uglily. “Please, k-kill me too”

“Don’t worry, you’ll die soon enough” Gilbert promised.

The German brothers’ stared at the mess in front of them. Gilbert suddenly got his vilest idea yet. “Say Alfie. Now that that parasite is dead you have a shot at a normal life. All we gotta do is…” he reached for something in his pocket “…is remove it” His reflection gleamed on the diamond sharp tool, with Alfred’s terrified one on the other side.

“No, nooo! Just shoot me or something. But don’t do that! Please!”

“Why not though? I’ve always wanted to be a surgeon you know. Father never allowed me to go medical school though. Signed my ass up for the military. Can say I regret it though”

“Luddy, a little help?” Ludwig came over. “We’re going to perform an emergency surgery” Gilbert ran his knife up and down the conjoined bodies imitating what he meant. “I need your help though. It’ll take way too long just by myself” Gilbert stood up and moved himself behind Alfred’s shoulder.

“Big brother will take the top, you do the bottom. Just the way you like it!” Gilbert winked.

Gilbert grinned made the first plunge with his knife into Alfred’s shoulder, jamming with all his might.

“Ahhh!” Alfred let out an inhuman shriek. Gilbert ignored it. He grunted as he pulled the knife out that was stuck nearly all the way in in Alfred’s flesh.  It emerged out with a sick, wet squelching sound while dripping with bright red liquid that ran down Gilbert’s fingers and dripped down onto Alfred’s shoulder.  Gilbert then started to slowly saw his way down. Meanwhile Ludwig started his cut from the bottom of Alfred and Mattie’s shared thigh.

“Ahh!” Alfred wailed again. Growing pissed at Alfred screeches Gilbert grabbed the shirt he cut off the twins earlier, rolled it up and stuck it in his mouth. There. Much better.

Gilbert smiled and happily hummed as he continued with his cuts. Instantly blood covered his hands and dripped down them, soaking his forearms and jacket sleeves. He wiped his brow that had his bangs falling on it, resulting in it now sporting a bright red blood stain. Alfred glanced up at Gilbert and nearly passed out from terror. The blood on his forehead matched those crazy wild red eyes of his. He didn’t really believe in demons and such but now he was convinced he was personally being tormented by one.

“Doo-doo, doot” Gilbert happily sang as he split their what would be arms if they weren’t fused together. He poked at the amputated part of Mattie. He flopped back and forth, spurting blood everywhere as his body lifelessly swung. Pleased with his success so far Gilbert happily hacked on through.

Ludwig was having an easier time than Gilbert. Back home he was he one who did all the slaughtering and butchering of the livestock on the farm. Human flesh was a lot less hard and tender than beef.

He had made his way up to their hips and slowed down. The bones were fused together, but that really wasn’t a problem. Ludwig spotted a metal pipe nearby. He hit it against the bone over and over until it began to crack. Meanwhile Alfred was shaking from shock and trauma. Having a few good cracks in Ludwig grabbed in one hand Alfred’s ass and in the other Mattie’s. With a grunt he pushed them apart. A loud snap and crack later the fused bone gave out. Ludwig breathed hard after all the physical labor he just did but immediately went back to work.

However he was stopped once again since he hit their tangled intestines.

“Gilbert? I don’t know whose is whose” Ludwig pulled at them and toyed with them, showing Gilbert their length and abundance.

“Eh, just chop where you like” Gilbert waved it off.

Ludwig shrugged and went ahead. When he cut a piece of small intestine he got a nasty surprise though. Digested food just happened be there and shot out and showered his face. Ludwig spat. Angered he carelessly hacked through the rest of them. Once done with them he went at stabbing and pulling furiously at tendons and muscles on the twins back that refused to come apart. He jammed his foot into Alfred’s abdomen for support, threw his knife aside and pulled at Mattie. His lifeless body gave no resistance and he easily handled it. He liked the momentum that his limp, pendulum like arm had, it made the job just a smidge easier. With a few snaps those pesky connections finally broke apart. With that done it was all downhill.  In his frenzy he quickly caught up to Gilbert’s cutting.

“Done” Gilbert sighed out. The brothers stood back and admired their handiwork. It consisted of one bloody and butchered twin that was alive with organs hanging out from his mangled side and one dead one in the same condition. There was a giant puddle of blood beneath the bodies. Stray intestines lay strewn about from when they pissed off Ludwig. A liver and kidney lay in the pile among them. They popped out of Mattie when Ludwig was trying to hurry up and finish his job and madly pulling at organs.

Alfred slumped over from blood loss and pain. Gilbert made his way over and removed the gag. For once Alfred was speechless.

“You know Alfie you’re kinda cute when you’re not part freak anymore” Gilbert said as he sat him up. He propped him up against his knee and unzipped his pants. Then he reached into his boxers and pulled his enormous length out and started to touch himself.

“Mmm, yeah” Gilbert plunged his hand into Alfred’s mutilated side and coated his hand with blood for lubrication. Fingers moistened he started to pump his hand faster and faster, growing more erect by the second.

“Ahh~” Gilbert closed his eyes and gave a few final strokes before he deemed himself ready. Then he stood up and walked in front of Alfred.

“Alfie dear, eyes up here” Alfred turned his head and gasped. His eyes instantly traveled to Gilbert’s engorged member. Sure he had seen naked men before but this man was a size he didn’t even know was humanly possible. He quickly turned away.

“Aw, don’t be shy. Feel free to look, hahaha. After all you should know what I’m planning to put inside you”

“No” Alfred grew terrified. What could be worse than getting raped by an insane man with the privates the size of an animal?

“Yes” Quickly Gilbert spun Alfred around. He plunged his hand into Alfred’s torn side again and pulled a handful of blood and fluids out. Then he jammed two fingers into Alfred’s ass.

“Ah!”  Alfred cried. Gilbert took it as a sign to shove two more in. Then he slid his entire fist in and opened it up inside Alfred. Gilbert quickly pulled his hand out and shoved in his throbbing dick.

The impact caused for Alfred’s entire body to slam roughly against Gilbert’s. As he jerked backwards more blood spilled out, along with some organs that loosened themselves and started to droop out.

“Erg, you’re so tight!” Gilbert slammed in again and wiggled himself around. Finally Alfred was getting looser.

“No!” Alfred cried out and waved his hand around desperately to Ludwig. “Please, help me! Stop him! Please!” He sobbed as Gilbert kept on sliding himself in and out painfully. Ludwig did nothing but stare.

“Ahh!”

“Damn it!”

Something inside Alfred ripped. Gilbert felt a warmth gathering around himself and saw blood spilling out the sides of Alfred’s ass. Gilbert wiggled himself around again. Whatever he had just ruptured had been a positive for him since Alfred was much wider and slippery now. With a creepy cackle Gilbert hungrily plunged himself in at top speed.

“Ah! Ah! Yes!” Gilbert cried. He held Alfred’s shaking body with one hand while with the other he reached inside his torn and mangled side. Gilbert grabbed at an organ and held tightly while he continued riding Alfred. He grasped the organ harder and harder, until he finally broke a chunk off. He pulled his hand out to see what it is. Liver. Gilbert mashed the liver up some more and stuffed it in Alfred’s mouth, his screams were pissing him off again.

Alfred tried to chew up whatever was inside of him so he could spit it out as it was cutting his breathing off and threatening to choke him as it made its way into his throat and blocked the passage. As Alfred bit at the flesh he felt sick. It was raw, slippery and left a disgusting feeling in his mouth. As Alfred was about to spit Gilbert suddenly yanked him up, causing him to instead swallow his mouths contents. He grimaced, knowing he had just eaten a part of himself.

Gilbert slammed Alfred into the dusty ground.

“Uhh! I’m so close!” Gilbert screamed as he fucked Alfred against the ground. Alfred got rammed face first his nose broke and blood gushed out. As Gilbert continued fucking the life out of him Alfred’s head was getting slammed hard against the ground making him very dizzy while receiving cuts all along his forehead and cheeks. He felt he was about to pass out.  As he was anticipating its arrival Alfred suddenly felt himself filled with a gooey warmth and heard Gilbert moan loudly and contently. Finally he pulled himself out.

As he did a fountain of blood spurted out of Alfred’s ass, along with chunks of shit. Gilbert had ruptured his large intestine.

Gilbert stumbled towards Ludwig, dripping blood from his now deflated dick and crotch. The entire front of his pants was covered in blood, shit, cum and other bodily fluids.

Ludwig had no clue how to react to this. But his dick did, which was practically tearing out of his pants.

“Gilbert” Ludwig ran to him and held up his slightly woozy brother.

“I just fucked a freak Luddy. And it was pretty good” Gilbert claimed proudly.

“Gilbert. Follow me”

Ludwig led Gilbert to a chair. He got some rope and started to tie Gilberts’ legs to it.

“Ohohoho. I like where this is going” Gilbert snickered. Ludwig grabbed Gilbert’s hands and tied them together behind the chair. Then he walked away, lit a match and threw it in a corner of the tent.

“Luddy?”

Ludwig made his way back to Gilbert.

“What are you doing?”

“My job. The commander said I was to burn all the freaks in this place”

“Yeah. So why am I tied to a chair. That’s kinda slowing us down”

“Gilbert. I clearly said I was to burn all the freaks in here”

“What?” Gilbert whispered out. Suddenly he was hit with the grim realization.

“Luddy? Am I a freak?”

Ludwig chuckled. “Gilbert, I can honestly say you are the biggest, sickest, most perverted and vile albino fucking bastard freak I have ever met. You’re more fucked up then all these freaks combined” Ludwig smiled fondly. “But I still love you and you’re my brother. An orders an order though and they are right”

“No! Luddy! Please! Don’t leave me!” Gilbert pleaded with tears now threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes. “Oh! Daffodil, daffodil!”  he pleaded. Daffodil was their safeword. However Ludwig showed no change.

“Daffodil me all you want Gilly but you’re still going to die”

“No! I-I’ll do anything”

“I know you will. You are a sick and perverted freak after all. Which is why I’m going to give you the best fucking of your life. Consider it a thank you for all you taught me as well as a goodbye gift”

As the fire spread it caused for a rope to burn up and fall from the ceiling.

“However it will only last as long as this place stays standing. Then I leave and you die. Got it?”

Gilbert looked around the tent. He took in the freaks, the one dead twin and the other barely holding on for life, his smirking brother and the rapidly spreading fire.

“Well, let’s go. I clearly don’t have all day Luddy”


End file.
